Sangamon County, Illinois
Sangamon County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population was 188,951. Its county seat is Springfield6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,271 km² (877 sq mi). 2,249 km² (868 sq mi) of it is land and 23 km² (9 sq mi) of it (1.01%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Menard County to the north *Logan County to the north *Macon County to the east *Christian County to the southeast *Montgomery County to the south *Macoupin County to the south *Morgan County to the west *Cass County to the west History Sangamon County was formed in 1821 out of Madison and Bond Counties. The County was named for the Sangamon River, which runs through it. The name of the river comes from a Pottawatomie word Sain-guee-mon (pronounced "sang gä mun") meaning "where there is plenty to eat." Prior to being elected President of the United States, Abraham Lincoln represented Sangamon County in the Illinois Legislature. Lincoln, along with several other legislators, was instrumental in securing the Sangamon County seat, Springfield, as the state's capital. Sangamon County was also among the area represented by Lincoln when he served in the US House of Representatives. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 188,951 people, 78,722 households, and 49,909 families residing in the county. The population density was 84/km² (218/sq mi). There were 85,459 housing units at an average density of 38/km² (98/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 87.42% White, 9.65% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 1.10% Asian American, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.38% from other races, and 1.21% from two or more races. 1.06% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 78,722 households out of which 30.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.20% were married couples living together, 11.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.60% were non-families. 31.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 29.70% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 13.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 91.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,957, and the median income for a family was $53,900. Males had a median income of $37,696 versus $28,814 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,173. About 6.50% of families and 9.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.70% of those under age 18 and 7.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Auburn *Berlin *Buffalo *Cantrall *Chatham *Clear Lake *Dawson *Divernon *Grandview *Illiopolis *Jerome *Leland Grove *Loami *Mechanicsburg *New Berlin *Pawnee *Pleasant Plains *Riverton *Rochester *Sherman *Southern View *Spaulding *Springfield *Thayer *Williamsville Census designated places *Andrew *Archer *Barclay *Bates *Bissell *Bolivia *Bradfordton *Breckenridge *Cimic *Curran *Devereux *Farmingdale *Glenarm *Ildes Park Place *Lowder *New City *Old Berlin *Riddle Hill *Roby *Salisbury *Sicily *Toronto Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Sangamon County, Illinois